(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to memory cards, and particularly to four-in-one memory card insertion port which is suitable for memory stick (MS), smart media (SMC), secure digital (SD) and multi-media (MMC) memory cards by the arrangement of the upper terminal seat and lower terminal seat so as to avoid the interference in data reading.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
With the advance of computer science, many computer and electronic products are developed for receiving information, for example, notebook computers, PDAs, mobile phones, GPSs, etc. Moreover, many electronic products, such as digital video recorder (DV), digital camera (DC), MP3, digital projector, digital recorder, LCD/PDP, TV, game machine, etc., require to input or output data. Since prior art memory devices, such as hard disk, have larger sizes and smaller capacities, many new memory devices are developed, such as MS, SMC, SD, MMC memory cards, etc. for accessing these device and storing data therein or writing data into these devices.
However, the defects are that these memory cards have different specification and thus several kinds of slots must be designed for suiting the memory cards. In general, these slots are incompatible. Thus, the data in some memory card can not be read by an electronic device with slot of another specification. This induce inconvenience in the data transfer.
In one prior art, an inserting port suitable for two kinds of memory cards are developed, while in these designs, the memory cards are used the same terminal so that the structure of the circuit is complicated and interference induces. Moreover, the communication protocol can not be matched.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a four-in-one memory card insertion port having an upper terminal seat and a lower terminal seat. The upper terminal seat has an MS memory card conductive terminal. The lower terminal seat is formed with an SMC conductive terminal, an SD conductive terminal, and an MMC conductive terminals. Thereby, a four-in-one memory card insertion port for MS, SMC, SD, and MMC memory card is formed. Thus interference is avoided and a variety of different memory cards are used in the port.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a four-in-one memory card insertion port including an upper terminal seat and a lower terminal seat. An upper terminal sea is made of insulting material. A front end surface thereof has a plurality of inserting holes. Each inserting hole is installed with a conductive terminal which protrudes to a front and rear ends of the upper terminal seat. A front end of each conductive terminal has a top portion for conducting an MS memory card. The lower terminal seat is a rectangular seat and has two alternatively arranged slots. Each slot is installed with a first conductive terminal which extends to a rear end of the seat and has 22 pins. A front end of each conductive terminal has a first top portion. Thereby, two banks of top portions resist against the SMC memory card having contact points. A front side of the twenty two conductive terminals are installed with nine slots which extend to the front end. A second conductive terminal is installed in the groove, which extends forwards; a front end of the second conductive terminal has a second top portion so as to resist against a SD memory card with nine conductive points, while seven conductive points are used to contact an MMC memory card. The upper terminal seat and lower terminal seat are welded to a circuit board; the second conductive terminals at the front end of the upper terminal seat are installed at rear upper side of the lower terminal seat so as to form a four-in-one memory card insertion port for being inserted by MS, SMC, SD, and MMC memory card.